1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an audio reproducing method and apparatus with which audio reproduction is performed through the use of stereo headphones including left and right microphones.
2. Description of Related Art
Headphones are provided as a device that converts an audio signal output from an audio reproducing apparatus into a sound wave (audible sound), and allows a user to listen to a sound, a music, etc. basically privately. As the audio reproducing apparatus, various apparatuses including a mobile phone terminal, a music player, a video player, a television set, a radio receiver, an electronic dictionary, a game machine, etc. are available. Hereinafter, a portable mobile terminal that can be carried by a user will be described as an example of the audio reproducing apparatus.
Headphones are broadly divided into those with a headband and those without a headband. As the headphones without a headband, headphones of various types including an inner-ear type or a canal type, an ear-hang type, etc. are commercially available. With increased performance, headphones of each type are so configured that a reproduced sound does not leak to the surroundings in the state of being worn by a user. Wearing such headphones for the above-described various types of audio reproducing apparatuses allows the user to enjoy an audio application without causing inconvenience to those around the user.